


City Lights Look Better in Your Eyes

by Hopeful_Nagito_Komaeda



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Date/Sight Seeing, M/M, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 23:45:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9044012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeful_Nagito_Komaeda/pseuds/Hopeful_Nagito_Komaeda
Summary: Victor has never been to Tokyo!? Yuuri is gonna fix that problem real quick.It's Christmas Eve and our two boys get to go to Tokyo Tower after some sight seeing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Takes place long after the events of the last episode. However, the only thing mentioned is what place Yuuri took at the Grand prix. Aside from and the obvious "omg they 2getha 5eva" you're fine.
> 
> Thanks @ my friend who beta'd my work and ripped me a new asshole. Your criticism was much appreciated.  
> Can't believe I'm spending my christmas writing this, but in reality its not suprising tbh.  
> First time writing something this sappy, ik its short but its the best I can do.
> 
> For the prompt generator I got #40, Linked arms. You can find the link below if you wish to try it for yourself:  
> http://rpmemesstash.tumblr.com/post/138810369768/send-intimate-for-a-nonsexual-intimate-starter

Lights adorning the walkways, the scents of cinnamon wafting through the streets, carolers singing on the side of the walkways. It’s quite a sight to behold, Christmas eve in Japan. Victor couldn’t believe how festive it was, dragging Yuuri all around Tokyo in search of Christmas spirit. Russia never had anything like this for him growing up, only his lonely birthday that he celebrated with Makkachin and occasionally Yurio.  Yuuri explained that Christmas in Japan wasn’t really a Religious experience, more so for the flair to spread happiness and bring families closer together.  Victor liked the sound of that.

 

                After the Grand Prix with Yuuri scoring second, both he and Victor decided to take some time off for themselves to get adjusted to their new lives together, as well to give them time to figure out what they wanted to do from there. A few months of staying with the Russian man had passed (with the occasional visits back to Hasetsu), Yuuri started to reminisce the very few trips he had to Tokyo when visiting far away family, and how lovely it had been around Christmas and New Years. Victor thought aloud that he had actually never gone to Tokyo before, wondering what the largest city of Japan could possibly be like. Yuuri organised the flight tickets straight away.

 

                Walking along one of the bridges that overshadowed a busy road, Victor exclaimed in surprise. “Wow! Is that Tokyo Tower?”, pointing towards a tall structure that could barely be made out behind the trees and buildings. Yuuri chuckled, pushing back some of his hair that had gotten stuck in his glasses’ frames from the wind. After the Grand Prix he started to slowly grow it out more to try it out. He was met with a lot of affirmation from Victor and Phichit that it would look good on him (more so on Victor’s end), and that if he didn’t like it it’s an easy snip job away. It gave Victor a reason to rustle his hair more, and as much as he claimed it to be an annoying gesture that ‘messed up his hair’ after brushing it, he secretly loved every second the fingers caressed his head.

 

                “Yep, it’s pretty at night but the view at the top is amazing” he looked at Victor’s excited gaze, getting himself riled up just from his lover’s excitement. It was infectious, really.  “Did you want to see the from the top? You can practically see all of Tokyo from up there if I remember right” with a forceful nod, Victor dragged Yuuri by the sleeve to take him all the way to the top with stars in his eyes. It took every ounce of his strength for Yuuri to not snap a photo of him looking like a kid ready to go to the candy store.

 

                After a long walk of confusing pathways that led another way (“No, Victor that will take you in another direction towards- Victor, come back!”) and crowds of people bustling about to either make their way home or trying to get some last minute shopping done, they finally made their way to the elevator of Tokyo Tower. A lot of people looked up at the Russian, mostly out of awe of a foreigner than anything else. Thankfully, not too many people recognised the two with their scarves tightly around them, and Victor snug in one of Yuuri’s older beanies. Even if Yuuri insisted the man has plenty of his own, nothing would persuade the man from leaving the house in anything else. Claiming it ‘Matched with his scarf and fit nicely on his head’ when it was clearly not matching with his scarf, but Yuuri digressed.

 

                Reaching the top was an adventure in itself. Trying to move past people in order to get to the windows, lots of people moving from all different directions, it was easy for the two to get separated. Yuuri was having a hard time catching up, finally reaching the other when he felt a long arm locked itself with his. Blushing, he looked up at Victor and watching as his azure eyes turn soft when giving a small smile to him. “Don’t want the crowd to take my little Katsudon away now, do I?” he said, showing more confidence from his action than his worried had let on. Yuuri only nodded, tightening the link between their arms and hiding his face in the others shoulder. From there they made their way towards the other side of the room; the further they walked, the less crowded it got.

 

                Thousands of lights stretched out outside the window, almost as many as there were stars. All brightly lit and overtaking the darkness of the night sky that surrounded them. Cars all streaming lights as they drove by, people on the ground barely at all recognisable. With their arms still linked together, it felt as if they were the only ones in the world at that very moment. The illusion would easily break if you listened in to the bustle of crowd surrounding them. But just for a small moment, however, Yuuri felt himself giddy from the joy of being with his idol, lover, _fiancé_ , in his home country, in one of the most beautiful places to be. Gazing out at the city, it was almost as if this entire evening was a planned date and not an impulse to sight see.

 

                Beside him Victor sighed, linking their fingers together with their already joined arms, squeezing his long, elegant fingers that seemed to encompass the Yuuri’s altogether. Yuuri snuck a glance at Victor, only now realising that Victor has been gazing at him with a goofy look on his face. This only made the other fluster up quickly, lips straining to make a goofy expression of his own. Laughing lightly, the Russian squeezed their hands once more and leaned his head to rest on top of Yuuri’s, who easily fit his head on Victor’s shoulder as they stood more closely than before.

 

                _Yuuri was right_ , Victor thought. The view at the top truly was amazing, but this feeling he felt deep inside that could only be roused by the other easily beat what the view could offer.


End file.
